The present invention relates to an air conditioner control apparatus, and more particularly to an air conditioner control apparatus for preventing an area to be air-conditioned from becoming excessively humidified.
Small spaces such as automobile compartments to be air-conditioned are occupied by occupants such as drivers and passengers who have a relatively large volume with respect to that of the space. When such space is air-conditioned, it has a tendency to become excessively humidified, giving occupants discomfort and allowing windows such as a windshield to be frosted.
One known proposal effective for removing humidity from the area to be air-conditioned has been to employ a refrigeration cycle for air cooling with an evaporator used for dehumidification. With the humidity varying continuously, however, the air conditioner needs to be switched on and off in its refrigeration cycle, resulting in widely different loads imposed on a source of drive for the compressor. This condition has led to poor durability and low energy efficiency for the air conditioning system. The conditioner as it is alternately switched on and off abruptly changes the ability of the evaporator to cool air, thus failing to achieve good temperature control.